Cheaters
by KasiaKat
Summary: I know how you feel. I waited ages for Denny to cheat on me, and now… I feel so content with life.  So you find your boyfriend cheating on you romantic?  Yes, what could be more romantic than someone you love being with someone else?


**Are stories like this allowed?**

**The assignment for this was to write a play about a social view, I of course chose cheating, and flip it. (Ex. When it comes to relationships most people don't want to be cheated on, yes? Well, you flip that social view and make it that people want to be cheated on… I'm sorry for my bad explanation.) Anyways, I know for a fact that this story is… Incomplete. There's something missing in it, and I don't know what. Oh, and for sure there are grammar errors, my teacher still hasn't checked this, so I'm sorry for that.**

**So like I was saying, it's very incomplete, but I wish not to write a new play so this must do. (Even though the topic of cheating makes me uncomfortable and very sorry for who went through the pain, especially if FaceBook is involved.) Reviews would be much appreciated since this play worries me and opinios would be great since... It is counted as my final exam for Writing.**

**(I of course don't own Harvest Moon)**

**Well, on with this play…**

CHEATERS

**CHARACTERS**

LANNA: An outspoken girl, she's the leader of the group, also the girl that was cheated on.

VIVIAN: An optimistic 16 year old girl that wishes she was cheated on.

CANDACE: The outcast of the group that doesn't understand the big deal of cheating.

**SETTING**

A big, crowded Cafeteria.

_(Candace and Vivian are walking to a table. They find one at the far east side of the cafeteria. They sit down and wait for their friend, Lanna, to show up)_

LANNA: _(Walks into the cafeteria. Spots Candace and Vivian and runs up to them and sits down next to them) _Girls, I have some big news!

VIVIAN: _(Sighs) _Lanna, this better be good.

LANNA: _(With enthusiasm)_ It is, trust me. Now guess what happened!

CANDACE: Did your dad move out of the house again?

LANNA: _(Cross-Hurt) _No! Geez, you will never guess. It has to do with Ricky! He cheated on me!

CANDACE: _(mumbles)_ Oh, I'm sorry.

VIVIAN: _(Stands up and raises her voice) _He cheated on you? _(Looks at Candace and starts speaking softly) _Candace, this isn't something to be sorry about. This is something to celebrate!

LANNA: Yeah, now girls, calm down so I can tell you the story!

VIVIAN: _(Sits down and impatiently waits for Lanna to start) _Go on.

LANNA: _(Clears throat out) _Ok, so it started with me going on his Facebook profile…

CANDACE: _(Interrupts Lanna) _It's always Facebook…

VIVIAN: _(Beginning to get irritated with Candace) _Let her finish her story, Candy.

LANNA: Anyways, like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted. _(Glares at Candace)_ I was on his profile page and there I saw all these posts from this girl on how she had so much fun when they went to the movies together and how they should go again…

CANDACE: _(Sighs and interrupts again) _But what's the big deal? Did you ever think that maybe they went as friends?

VIVIAN: _(Shakes head) _Candy dear, when a guy in a relationship goes to the movies with some girl other than the one they're going out with… It's never as friends.

CANDACE: Well, what if..?

LANNA: _(Raises her voice) _There is no, "What If", Candace. He went to the movies with her, only her. They were all alone, and after that he even went to her house. She posted about it too.

VIVIAN: _(Surprised) _She did not!

LANNA: She did.

VIVIAN: Ugh, I wish I was you. I would die for a guy to cheat on me.

LANNA: I know how you feel. I waited ages for Ricky to cheat on me, and now… I feel so content with life.

CANADACE: So you find your boyfriend cheating on you romantic?

LANNA: Yes, what could be more romantic than someone you love being with someone else?

VIVIAN: _(Gasps) _What if he leaves you for her?

LANNA: Dream come true! I can already picture it. I would walk up to him and ask him who the other girl is. He would give me a confused look and I will explain it to him…

VIVIAN: And he will get mad at you, saying that you're over-reacting because…

CANDACE: _(Interrupts)_ Because he just went as friends…

VIVIAN AND LANNA: _(Irritated) _Oh shut it!

LANNA: Anyways, like you were saying, Vivian, he would over-react because it would seem like I'm not giving him any space which would result in him…

VIVIAN: Dumping you! Oh Lanna, I'm so happy for you.

CANDACE: _(Frustrated Sigh) _If you want the guy to leave you in the first place why don't you just break up with him and not create all this drama?

LANNA: _(Shocked) _Leaving me? Why would he leave me? He cheated on me, Candy, which is a sign of true love!

VIVIAN: Yeah, true love. Oh, isn't it so romantic? Knowing your guy is with a different girl, and he's trying to break up with you, that he's ignoring you…

VIVIAN AND LANNA: _(Look at each other and give out a hearty sigh)_ True love

CANDACE: Well, what if the guy buys you teddy bears, flowers, or even chocolate? Or what if he asks if he can spend his time with you, if he can…

VIVIAN: Not love! He's too clingy.

CANADACE: But what if…

VIVINA AND LANNA: Oh shut up!


End file.
